LOVE NEED PROVE
by kirei selena
Summary: Cinta itu butuh buktikan? Bukan sekedar omongan belaka, kejadian tak terduga, atau karena status yang mengharuskan. Jika kau tak mencintainya, kenapa kau harus mau berlama-lama dengannya Sasuke? Bukannya Pein bersedia menerima Sakura si janda banyak kekurangan itu? Dan lihatlah cinta pertamamu yang tak bisa kau lupakan sudah menunggumu. Jadi, tinggalkanlah Sakura.


**LOVE NEED PROVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Need Prove by Kirei Selena**

Chapter 1

Dentingan piring dan gelas terdengar di bak cuci piring di sebuah dapur yang lumayan mewah. Tangan wanita yang mencuci piring tersebut penuh dengan busa sabun, dia membilas semua piring yang sudah dicucinya dan menyusun piring dan gelas tersebut di rak piring setelah dikeringkannya. Dia mengambil sapu dan menyapu dapur serta membersihkan semua debu-debu yang menempel pada perabotan dapur dan meja makan. Pekerjaan seperti ini adalah tugasnya seorang diri, sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Jadi dia tidak banyak mengeluh.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dapur, wanita itu menyimpan sapu tersebut digudang dan mengunci kembali pintu gudang. Saat tangannya mengunci pintu, matanya menangkap cincin pernikahannya di jari manis tangannya. Oh sudah lama sekali, tapi dia merasa bahwa hal itu baru terjadi kemarin siang. Wanita tersebut menatap rindu cincin itu, 'Ah, aku sudah menjadi wanita kesepian.' Dia meringis dalam hati.

Menghapus air matanya, dia berjalan dari dapur menuju kamarnya. Ini bukanlah rumah dirinya dan suaminya. Jadi dia tidak bisa menangkap kenangan apapun dari rumah dan kamar ini, mereka kesini kadang-kadang hanya untuk mengunjungi orangtua dan nenek dari suaminya. Mungkin besok adalah hari yang tepat untuk mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Sakura.."

Sakura mendengar nenek memanggil namanya, jadi dia langsung keluar kamar dan menemui nenek itu diruang keluarga tempat biasanya mereka menonton _tv_ bersama. Tetapi dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat kepala keluarga rumah ini, Sakumo Hatake ada diruangan itu, dan kondisi duduk mereka sangat formal, ada aura ketegangan disini. Wanita itu jadi menerka-nerka untuk apa dia dipanggil, biasanya setelah suaminya meninggal dunia dirinya tidak pernah diikut-sertakan dalam urusan keluarga sekecil apapun. Dengan kata lain sudah tidak dianggap, dan hanya menjadi pembersih rumah ini.

Sakura berdiri canggung dihadapan mereka, dia belum disuruh duduk dan mereka akan menganggap wanita itu tidak sopan jika dirinya duduk tanpa disuruh. Jadi dia menunggu.

"duduklah." Suara tegas Sakumo menyuruh sakura duduk

Jadi wanita itupun langsung duduk bersimpuh didepan ayah dan ibu mertuanya, juga nenek dari suaminya.

"sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu, makanya kami memanggilmu kemari."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk saat Sakumo, ayah mertuanya berbicara kepadanya. Dia merasa ketakutan, jantungnya berdebar. Dan dia melihat ibu mertuanya sedang menunduk sedangkan nenek itu menatap keluar jendela dengan angkuh. Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kakashi suamimu sudah hampir setahun meninggal. Kami sangat menyesal akan hal itu, tapi biar bagaimanapun kami sebagai orang tuanyalah yang paling sedih."

Sakura mendengar nada-nada tegas dalam suara Sakumo, dia merasa sangat segan dengan ayah mertuanya itu tetapi mungkin rasa takut lebih besar. Tidak berani menengadahkan kepala untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, jadi dia hanya bisa menunduk sambil memeras-meras bagian bawah bajunya.

"apa kau tidak merindukan orang tuamu?"

Akhirnya ibu mertuanya ikut berbicara. Ya tentu saja dia sangat merindukan orang tuanya, mereka tidak bertemu hampir setahun, bagaimana tidak rindu? Tetapi entah mengapa dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca tetapi wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sakura mendengar neneknya mendengus, wanita tua itu pasti sudah bosan melihat air mata yang sudah hampir tumpah, nenek itu tidak suka perempuan-perempuan yang manja dan minta dikasihani dengan cara menangis. Tapi sungguh sakura bukan perempuan manja yang suka dikasihani jadi nenek itu selalu salah menilai dirinya. Dirinya hanya tidak sanggup mendengar bahasan tentang mendiang suaminya, dan tentang merindukan orang tuanya.

"pergilah dari rumah kami."

Dan jantungnya seakan meledak saat Sakumo berkata seperti itu, ibu mertuanya seperti mau menangis, tapi mungkin menangis senang, perempuan paruh baya itu dari dulu tidak pernah menyukai dirinya. Sedangkan nenek itu tidak merespon apa-apa dia terus menatapi jendela dengan hikmatnya.

"a-apa-apa ayah?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sakura bersuara. Tentu saja, dia diusir dari rumah ini. Menantu mana yang tidak sakit hati bila ayah mertuanya mengusir mereka dari rumah? Ini benar-benar penghinaan paling telak. Sakura merasa dia sudah sangat baik dan patuh dirumah ini, dia mengerjakan semua tugas rumah seperti seorang babu, mencuci pakaian bekas ayah dan ibu mertua, juga mencuci pakaian seorang nenek tua, menerima dengan dada lapang semua bentakan dan marahan dari ibu mertua, menerima pengacuhan dari ayah mertua, dan menerima kecerewetan seorang nenek tua seperti yang ada dihadapannya ini dengan kesabaran.

"kami tidak mengusirmu nak." Ibu mertuanya berkata dan menatapnya."sudah saatnya kau kembali kerumah orang tuamu untuk memperhatikan keadaan mereka, dan kau sudah hampir setahun menjanda. Kau sudah layak untuk mencari suami baru yang dapat menafkahimu."

Tangisan ibu mertuanya pecah setelah mengatakan itu. Ayah mertuanya menunduk, rahangnya mengeras. Nenek suaminya pun tidak bisa menahan tangisan lagi, dia mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangannya walaupun pandangannya masih pada jendela. Jadi sakura pun ikutan menangis tak tahan melihat orang tua yang dikasihinya memasang raut sedih dan menangis.

"maafkan kami jika selama ini kami memperlakukanmu tidak baik, sebagaimana aku sering mengacuhkan keberadaanmu, istriku yang sering membentak dan memarahimu, dan ibuku yang selalu menilai salah semua yang kau lakukan." Meskipun wajah tegasnya tak berkurang sedikitpun saat mengatakan itu, aura penyesalan tetap terpancar dari dirinya.

"kau mau memaafkan ibukan sakura?" sambil terisak, ibunya mengamit tangan menantunya itu."maafkan semua perlakuan kami."

Sakura langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan ibu mertuanya, dia terlalu _shock_ untuk pengusiran mendadak sekaligus mendengar permohonan maaf dari mereka yang begitu menyesakkan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"tapi apakah aku harus pergi dari rumah ini bu? Aku sungguh tidak akan yakin bisa, pergi dari semua tempat yang mempunyai kenangan dengan suamiku." Sakura menangis.

"oh, kau pasti bisa nak. Sudah saatnya kau berbahagia dengan pria yang lebih baik diluar sana." Ibunya mengamit kembali tangan sakura."tidak ada hal selain itu yang bisa kami berikan untuk menebus kesalahan kami yang mengurungmu selama ini."

"ada bu. Ada. Biarkan aku tetap disini bersama kalian." Sakura benar-benar memohon."tolong jangan usir aku."

"maaf sakura, kami sudah membeli tiket pesawatmu pulang ke-Osaka." Sakumo mendeham."Dan kami akan memberikanmu setengah dari warisan kakashi yang kami sediakan."

Sudah berapa lama sebenarnya para orangtua yang ada dihadapannya ini mengenalnya? Sudah 5 tahun lebihkan? Saat sakura masih berumur 17 tahun dan sedang pacaran dengan anak mereka, kakashi. Apa selama ini mereka mengenal dirinya perempuan gila harta? Seingat perempuan itu dia tidak pernah meminta barang mahal apapun pada kakashi suaminya, meskipun suaminya tersebut lelaki mapan dan berasal dari keluarga mapan.

"Sakura pulanglah nak, aku yakin wanita cantik seperti dirimu masih banyak yang mau meskipun kau sudah janda." Kata nenek Kakashi.

Sakura mengusap air matanya, dan menatap neneknya itu, dari sekian banyak keluarga Kakashi yang ada sesungguhnya nenek tua itulah yang masih menyayangi dirinya walaupun menutupinya dengan kecerewetan yang dilontarkannya pada wanita pink itu. Dan sakura tentu saja sangat menyayangi nenek suaminya.

"Nenek Hatake juga mau aku pergi dari rumah?"

"Tentu, kau layak dapat kebahagiaan baru."

Wanita itu menatap dalam-dalam mata nenek dari Kakashi Hatake. Dia berusaha mencari kebenaran. Apakah perempuan tua itu memang berpikiran bahwa dirinya pergi dari rumah ini adalah suatu hal yang memang harus dan hal yang terbaik untuk dirinya kedepan. Memang akhir-akhir ini dia merasa semakin kesepian, dan ada hasrat dalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya membuka hati untuk mencari pengganti suaminya. Tapi ah, dia belum berpikir untuk sejauh ini, ternyata orang tuanya malah telah melangka lebih jauh dari pikirannya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan. Menghela napas, menutup matanya dan membuka kembali, dan ada air mata yang siap untuk meluncur.

"Baiklah, kapan aku berangkat?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian saat pagi-pagi buta sakura mengecek barang-barangnya kembali, apakah masih ada bajunya yang tertinggal di lemari, masih adakah handuknya yang tertinggal dijemuran, atau masih adakah sendal atau sepatunya yang masih tersimpan dirak. Semua sudah beres tidak ada yang tertinggal. Saat kemarin malam dia mengepak semua barang-barangnya, dia sudah berjanji bahwa itu adalah air mata terakhirnya yang dikeluarkannya untuk rumah ini. Dan mungkin juga untuk keluarga ini. Dia sudah lelah menangis selama seminggu, sudah saatnya untuk _move on._

Dia beranjak dari sisi kopernya ketempat tidur. Oh, foto pernikahannya dengan Kakashi masih ada disana. Dia mengambilnya dari meja, memperhatikannya dan mengusap bingkai foto itu penuh sayang, foto itu diambil saat usianya masih begitu muda, 20 tahun. Dan sekarang pun dia masih muda masih 22 tahun dan bulan depan 23 tahun. Sakura tidak mau berlama-lama bernostalgia diapun langsung memasukkan bingkai foto itu didalam tas selempangnya.

Sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan Tokyo kota yang penuh dengan kenangan manis cinta serta pahitnya kehilangan, dan kembali ke-Osaka tempat dimana dia lahir dan dibesarkan.

.

.

 _Tokyo International Airport_

"Hati-hati di perjalanan ya saki, salam buat kedua orang tuamu."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar kata neneknya itu, diapun langsung memeluknya.

"Tentu nenek. Akan kusampaikan nanti, aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

Neneknya melepaskan pelukan sakura, dan mengusap lembut pipi istri cucunya itu dan kembali memeluknya. Petuah-petuah dan wejangan dari seorang nenek kembali lagi terdengar. Ah, disaat mau pergi begini mengapa jadi tidak rela ya? Tapi biarpun begitu nenek itu tetap berharap sakura akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak, dan mendapatkan suami yang bisa membahagiakannya dan melindunginya.

"Ibu juga titip salam kepada orang tuamu ya. Sudah hampir 3 tahun juga kami tidak bertemu."

Setelah neneknya, ibu mertuanyalah yang gantian memeluknya, dia juga memberikan wejangan perpisahan, dan pelukan sekali lagi sebelum sakura benar-benar pergi.

"Maafkan semua kesalahan ibu ya sakura."

"Aku sudah memaafkan ibu, jauh sebelum ibu meminta maaf." Sakura tersenyum, dia mengelus punggung ibu suaminya."Aku pasti akan merindukanmu bu."

Dan giliran ayah mertuanya, Sakumo hanya mengangguk dan mengelus rambut sakura sejenak. Sakura merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan seorang ayah yang diberikan Sakumo, dia pasti akan sangat merindukan suara tegas laki-laki didepannya ini. Yang sebenarnya laki-laki itu begitu baik kepadanya, dan entah mengapa sikapnya jadi sedikit berubah saat Kakashi suami Sakura sekaligus anaknya meninggal dunia.

"Baiklah sakura, keberangkatanmu sebentar lagi." Sakumo mengerling jam tanganya."Kami hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini."

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya saki. Hubungi nenek jika kau sudah dapat calon baru."

"Ibu pasti akan merindukanmu juga sakura, cepatlah masuk."

"Salam dariku buat ayah dan ibumu nak."

Setelah semua kata-kata terakhir dari ayah, ibu, dan juga nenek suaminya diucapkan sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tunggu. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada tiga orang itu, dan saat air matanya mulai terasa mendesak keluar dia membuang muka dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah restaurant Perancis yang ada di Tokyo disana duduklah Sasuke dengan Naruto. Sasuke hanya terlihat memesan kopi sedangkan Naruto sudah menghabiskan setengah _cappuccino_ dan pastanya. Naruto agak sebal dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya membaca koran saja, dia mengacuhkan semua ocehan pria pirang itu.

"Eh, Sasuke. Terus sajalah kau mengacuhkanku."

Sasuke terus membaca koran dan membalik halamannya ketika halaman yang dia baca sudah habis dibacanya. Berita bisnis semua, tapi tak apalah ketimbang harus ditanyai Naruto tentang urusan asmaranya.

"Makan saja Naruto, berita bisnis dikoran ini sangat penting."

"Kau benar-benar putus dengan Hinata?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Apa si _Dobe_ itu juga tak sadar bahwa putusnya Sasuke dengan Hinata tak lain tak bukan karena Hinata diam-diam menyukai dirinya? Atau jangan-jangan si Naruto itu tidak tau bahwa Hinata menyukainya? Lagi pula setelah itu, Ibu Sasuke jadi tidak menyukai Hinata. Ibu mana yang suka jika calon menantunya jatuh cinta dengan pria lain selain putranya sendiri? Tidak ada. Tentu saja. Jadi tidak ada alasan lain yang lebih bagus untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka, berpisah adalah jalan yang paling baik.

"Kan sudah kubilang dia ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya di Inggris, _Dobe_. Kurang jelas juga?"

Naruto menyuruput _cappuccino_ -nya, kurang puas dia membuka botol air mineralnya dan meneguknya banyak-banyak. Dia menatap Sasuke yang sedang membakar rokok dengan mancis, sampai Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokok yang kedua kalinya dari bibirnya baru Naruto kembali melihat pasta-nya.

"Aku tidak yakin kalian putus hanya gara-gara itu. Lagian diakan Cuma dua tahun kuliah disana, hanya gara-gara dua tahun kalian mengakhiri hubungan kalian yang sudah berjalan hampir tiga tahun? Dan orang tua kalian masing-masing sudah saling mengenal, ah sangat disayangkan. Dan aku yakin bukan hanya itu alasannya."

Ya betul sekali Naruto, tentu bukan karena itu. Hinata kuliah di Inggris hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian, tentu saja dirinya tak mau diketahui olehmu bahwa dirinya putus dengan Sasuke karena dia menyukaimu, Naruto. Dia takut kau membencinya.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Sasuke tidak tau bahwa dirinya menyesal atau tidak. Lagian itu sudah 3 minggu yang lalu hinata berangkat, dan mereka putus sudah lebih sebulan. Mungkin sekarang sudah tidak. Tetapi saat putus mungkin sedikit, tapi entalah. Dia merasa tidak begitu menyesal, pria itu malah merasa lega. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak begitu mencintai Hinata. Atau malah dia sama sekali tidak mencintai gadis itu? Tapi Sasuke tidak memungkiri saat dirinya dan Hinata baru-baru pacaran, ya, Sasuke mencintainya sampai dua tahun hubungan itu berjalan. Saat akan memasuki tahun ketiga dia mengetahui bahwa Hinata mencintai Naruto diam-diam, Sasuke agak kecewa tapi merasa biasa saja. Mungkin dia biasa saja karna terlalu sakit hati? Ah tapi tidak mungkin.

Dari semua wanita yang pernah dikencani oleh Sasuke, hanya Hinata dan Shion yang paling membekas dihatinya. Jadi, tentu saja Hinata adalah wanita yang spesial buat Sasuke. Oh, percayalah dari ratusan wanita hanya mereka berdua? Tentu saja mereka spesial. Hinata begitu spesial, tetapi Shion tetap menjadi spesial saat Hinata telah menjadi pacarnya. Mungkin, putusnya hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata yang tidak begitu mempengaruhi Sasuke karena Shion masih menjadi satu-satunya yang paling spesial dihatinya. Mungkin.

Dia tidak merindukan Shion, tentu saja. Hubungan mereka telah kandas empat tahun yang lalu, hanya saja Sasuke masih pernah memikirkan Shion, dan sering membanding-bandingkan Shion dengan Hinata. Hinata tidak pernah kalah dari Shion jika Sasuke membandingkan, tetapi Shion pun tak akan pernah kalah dari Hinata jika Sasuke membandingkan. Intinya, Shion masih mempunyai tempat spesial tersendiri di hati Sasuke, saat Hinata menjadi wanita spesial Sasuke didepan semua orang.

Sasuke mengisap rokoknya, dia memejamkan mata nikmat. Memikirkan Shion saat ini jadi membuatnya rindu. Dia mengerling jam tangannya, waktu istirahat kantor akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Jadi dia mematikan rokoknya dan membiarkan puntungnya tetap diasbak.

"Tentu saja sekarang aku tidak menyesal lagi. Kami sudah sebulan berakhir. Ayo pergi, jam istirahat sudah habis."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kita membutuhkan tenaga baru untuk pegawai foto kopi surat-surat. Dua pegawai foto kopi yang dulu mengundurkan diri karena mereka mau menikah, kau taulah mereka pacaran. Mereka katanya mau pindah dari Tokyo."

"Hn, buatlah Lowongan."

"Kita juga membutuhkan staff baru dan pengawas dibagian gudang, cleaning servis-"

"Buat saja lowongan untuk itu semua Naruto."

Sasuke mulai kesal karena pekerjaannya terganggu, Naruto tidak tau bahwa begitu banyak yang harus dipikirkan, dikendalikan, dan dikerjakan oleh Sasuke jika sudah dikantor. Kakaknya Itachi sudah mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka, tidak ada lagi yang bisa meringankan tugasnya sedikit sebagai seorang Direktur. Dan Naruto tolol ini malah mengganggu.

"Baiklah, bos."

Saat Naruto memutar knop pintu Sasuke kembali memanggilnya. Jadi dia menoleh dan mendengar apa kata sahabatnya itu.

"Buat lowongan untuk pegawai fotokopi semuanya perempuan. Aku tidak mau ada kasus pengunduran diri lagi karena sesama pegawai fotokopi mau menikah."

"Bisa jadi salah satu pegawai perempuannya malah kau nikahi Sasuke. Karena kau tak mengizinkan sesama mereka menikah haha.."

Naruto bercanda, tetapi dia malah melihat aura mengerikan keluar dari Sasuke. Apa humornya seburuk itu? Oh ayolah, mereka sudah kenal belasan tahun dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak memahami sikap tukang bercanda Naruto? Bukan sahabat namanya.

"Aku Cuma bercanda teme."

"Keluarlah Naruto."

Sasuke sungguh tidak habis pikir, dengan tingkah temannya satu itu. Mana mungkin dia menikahi pegawainya sendiri, dia bisa ditertawai habis-habisan oleh Itachi, direndahkan oleh ayahnya, dan yang paling penting ibunya pasti tidak akan menyukainya. Tipe-tipe yang seperti Shion dan Hinatalah yang cocok untuk menjadi pendampingnya dimasa depan. Apa? Di masa depan? Bukannya umurmu sudah 27 tahun Sasuke? Masa depan berapa tahun lagi? Ah, tapi Itachi saja belum menikah dengan Konan. Masih ada waktu untuk mencari wanita baru yang tepat untuk dirinya, pikir Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Tadaaaa.. Aku buat fic baru lagi. Padahal Bizarre dengan We are not married but not all things are wrong aja belum kelar. Tapi tenang, aku akan menyiapkannya. Aku kembali membuat sakura sebagai pemeran utama, setelah di 'WANMBNATAR'(we are not married but not all things are wrong) menjadikan Ino sebagai pemeran utama. Harap diberi masukan dan saran ya minna.

Oke sampai jumpa chapter depan. And Review?


End file.
